An Unplanned Love
by Air In here
Summary: Jewls has great friends and a great boyfriend. Or so she thinks. Her boyfriend dumps her, her best friend betrays her. The only thing that makes her forget, is cutting. Then something goes wrong and she finds herself in Assassin's Creed. Warning: Swears.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Love you Dalton."

"Love you too, see you tomorrow."

"See you"

"And Jewls?"

"Yeah?"

"I have something to tell you tomorrow. It's really important. Can we meet in the park at five-thirty?"

"Sure!" I said with a smile. It was probably about our anniversary, since it was tomorrow. One year. Wow, it feels like we met only a week ago.

"Bye Jewls."

"Bye." I hung up the phone and took a deep breath. Talking on the phone with Dalton was like talking to a four-year-old hyped up on three bags of cotton candy that just came back from Disney World. He never runs out of things to talk about. I immediately picked the phone op to call my best friend, Charlotte.

_Ring..._

_Ring..._

_Ri-_

"Hello, Pizza Hut, have you heard about our specials?"

Giggling, I say "Hey Charlotte, it's Jewls."

"Hey Jewls, how's it goin'?"

"Pretty good. Guess what? Dalton told me to meet him at the park!"

"So? You guy's have been dating for, what, a year now? You'd think that you would be past being astonished that he asked you on a date!"

"First of all, I am not astonished! Second, it hasn't been a year yet. That's what I was calling about. Tomorrow is our one year anniversary, and he said he had something to tell me. I think he might have something planned for it."

All of a sudden, she was really quiet. "You have no idea."

"You mean you know?" I asked.

"Yeah."

"Well? What are you waiting for? Tell me!"

"Believe me, it's best it comes from him."

"So you won't tell me? Come on! I'll act surprised and-"

"No! Okay?"

"Fine, sorry. I'm just excited...is something wrong?"

"No, I'm fine. I just have a bad headache. You know, working at a pre-school all day."

"Sorry. I'll let you go then. Hope you feel better."

"Bye."

"Bye."

What was wrong with her? She never gets headaches at work. Weird. Well, I better get to sleep. For some reason, it feels like tomorrow will be… I don't know, different from what I expect. What ever, it's probably from eating all that pizza. I'll have to remember not to eat four slices of cold perogie pizza before bed.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**For the record, I do not own anything. The only things I own are one pen and 237.5 pieces of paper. The only characters I own are Charlotte and Juliet/Jewls.**

Oh my God, I hate mornings. I look at the clock, and it says eight o'clock. "Eight o'clock? Oh damn! I'm late!"

I get up and run to my closet throwing on the first things I grab: jeans, Volcom t-shirt, purple sweater and gloves. I rush into the bathroom to quickly brush my hair and teeth. It's days like these that make me wonder why I keep my hair long. Believe me, my hair isn't just down-to-my-back long, it's past-my-ass long. After I finish brushing my teeth, I run to the kitchen and bump into my sister, Elizabeth, a.k.a Lizzard. She is the most annoying sister in the world.

"Hey! Watch it Drools!" Drools is what she calls me.

"Get out of the way Lizzard, I'm going to be late!"

"Late? For what?"

"School, stupid."

"Oh yeah, school." she said with a smile.

"What are you smiling about?" The only time she smile at me, is when she does something to me. I glance at the clock and, for some reason, it says six a.m. It suddenly dawns on me that it's six a.m.

"I AM GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU LIZZARD!"

She screams ond runs down the hall. I'm just about to grab her, when she doubles back with a grin on her face and runs into our mother's room.

"Damnit!" I swear under my breath.

I slowly and quietly make my way to the room. As soon as I get to the door, she immediately screams "Juliet!"

I answer "Yeah?"

I look in the room and see that Lizzard is sitting on the bed pretending to cry. I can tell she's faking it because she never cries. I look at my mother, Mae, and she looks angry. I don't mean the normal I-wish-you-were-out-of-this-house-because-your-useless angry, but the I'm-going-to-kill-you angry.

"Why the gell were you chasing Elizabeth?" I see Lizzard wince as our mother says Elizabeth, because she hates being called that. She prefers Lizz, Lizzy or, for some reason, E. Some people who hate her, call her Lizzard or Elizabitch.

"Well, it all started at eight this morning. Or should I say six thi-"

"Cut the crap, Juliet. Why were you chasing her? You always bully Elizabeth when she does something harmless, or does nothing at all!"

"Excuse me? _She _always teases _me_, bugs _me_ and hits, punches, and kicks _me_!"

"Just shut up Juliet! She's harmless. She would never do anything like that, would you Elizabeth?"

I see her shaking her head at the edge of my vision and wonder something. Why do I put up with this? I have a best friend that would let me stay with her, and a boyfriend that would too. Deep down, I know why I do. Not because I love them, because I don't, but because a third of everything my mother owns is mine.

After my father died, my mother called all of us (which is me, my brother Adam and Lizzard) to the living room. When we got there, we saw what she was holding. It was dad's will, and she did not look happy. She started reading it to us, and it turns out that he gave a third of everything he owned to each me and Adam, and a sixth each to Lizzard and our mother. Believe me, my brother was lucky he moved out a year before. The only conditions dad had for us was that we had to live on out own for a year without financial help from our mother (not like she would help us) and to have a steady job. Fortuatly, Adam has a steady job and his own place. Unfortunatly, I'm fifteen years old, have a job at Subway, and I obviously still live at home. Adam has gotten his third already, but I still need to live by myself. My life really sucks.

**If anybody has any suggestions, please say them! I will take any critisism (good or bad).**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**I do not own anything. The only things I own are a pen and 223.5 pieces of paper. The only characters I own are Juliet/Jewls, Charlotte, and Dalton. By the way, shout out to any people who live in Selkirk, or go to ESJH. Go Suns! Lol, like I would be on a team.**

I pretend to listen as my mother goes on and on about how mean I am, and how I don't deserve to live in this house, and blah blah blah. Finaly, she finishes and I leave for school where I get to see my friends and boyfriend. For me, school is the best place to be. I go to Ecole Selkirk Junior High, a.k.a ESJH, home of the Selkirk Suns. Not like I'm on a team or anything. Dalton is on the basketball and volleyball teams, and Charlotte is on the volleyball team. Most likely they'll be on the Royals vollyball teams when we go to the high school called the Comp.

Once I finally get to school and off the bus, I immediately see Charlotte and Dalton together by the flag pole. I run over to them and say hi.

"Hey Dalton, hey Charpie." Everyone calles her that because she has really dark hair, like it was coloured with a sharpie.

"Hey Jewls." they both say. For some reason they looked guilty. Suddenly it dawned on me that they were talking abou Dalton's surprise for me.

"Are you guys talking about the surprise?"

Dalton looked at Charlotte and asked nervously "You told her?"

"No! Of course not!"

"Don't worry guys, I don't know what it is."

Just then, the bell rang for class and we ran to our home-room. Honestly, I don't remember a single ting from any classes. Everyting's a blur. I cannot wait untill I get to the park!

As soon as I get to the park, I go to our usual spot by the ice-cream stand. I wait for about five minutes, then I see Dalton walking over. I go to the little shop and ask for two cookie and cream cones, which is our favorite.

"Hey Jewls." he says.

"Hey. I got our favorite." I say with a smile.

He looks at the cone and says "Thanks, but you might want to keep it untill I'm done talking."

"Oh, okay." I say uncertanly.

"There's no easy way to tell you this, so I'll just say it. The reason I asked you to meet me here is that I wanted to tell you...to tell you I don't want to go out with you anymore."

I can hear him, but I'm not really listening. He doesn't want to go out with me anymore? Why? Did I do something wrong? I would gladly change for him! Maby I'm not good enough for him. I'm not listening, but suddenly I hear him say "someone else".

"There's someone else?" I whisper. I didn't realize it before, but tears are streaming down my face.

"Yes, there's someone else."

"Who?"

"You don't want to know."

"Damnit Dalton! At least tell me the truth about that!"

He mumbles something, but I don't want to believe I heard it right. "What did you say." I said in a hoarse whisper.

"I said Charlotte."

"Why?"

"I don't know."

"You said you loved me! I thought you loved me!"

"I thought I loved you too, but that was before I met Charlotte."

I remember that day perfectly. We were at Dairy Queen, and we bumped into Charlotte while we were eating our banana cream pie blizzard. She sat down and we all talked. When I got home, she called me and said that I had good taste in boys. I laughed it off then, but Charlotte always got what she wanted. Including boys.

"I'm sorry Jewls-"

"Do _not_ call me Jewls! Only my friends call me that."

"Come on! We can still be friends, can't we?" Listening to that is like getting slapped across the face.

"Friends? Hmm, let me see. You've been cheating on me for almost a year with my soon-to-be ex-best friend. You said you loved me, when, really, you love Charlotte! No Dalton, I'm pretty damn sure we can't be friends!" I look at the cones and see that they're melted. Perfect. I take the cones and shove them in his face and run.

"You go girl!" the womand at the ice-cream counter yells.

"What the hell was that for Juliet?" he yells.

"For just being you." I yell back.


	4. Urgent Notice!

Urgent Notice!

Thank you, everybody who is reviewing and/or reading my story! I have some bad news and some good news. The bad news is that I'm grounded until my next report card is out, and only if I get good grades on it. Since I am grounded, I'm not allowed on the computer and other things. I probably won't be posting as frequently as twice a week, but the good news is, I might post every weekend, or every other weekend at my Gramma's house or when my parents go out. The next chapters are really good (at least I think so), so please be patient with me!

Sincerely,

The Twilight Lurker.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**I do not, in any way, shape or form, support self mutilation a.k.a self harm a.k.a cutting your self. I also do not own anything or anyone in this fanfic except Juliet a.k.a Jewls and other original characters.**

I'm back!!! I've finally finished typing it!!! Huzzahhh!!! Ok, now that all the cheering is done, I apologize for making you wait so long. I got grounded, then I gave the written chapter to my L.A teacher to edit, then she lost it, then she found it. THEN I had a ton of homework, and projects to finish. Then I had my birthday. I am officially FIFTEEN!!! I do have the other chapters and I will be posting every weekend (Friday or Saturday). I hope you enjoy this chapter.

I can't believe it's been fout months since it happened. So much has changed since then, like me joining the Slashers. The Slashers are a group of people who cut them-selves, thus the name "Slashers." I ditched all of my old friends, and I've completely changed my look. Before, I was little miss sunshine, wearing cute and bright clothes that would make sure I was the center of attention. Now I wear mostly black and purple (which are my favorite colours), long-sleeved shirts and skinnys. I'm more concerned with weather or not my mom will see the blood on my sleeves and carpet than winning the "most liked award" in school. One of the biggest changes is my mother. When she found out that Lizzard was smoking marijuana at her boyfriend's house and that I was cutting myself, she went _ballistic. _Not to long after that, she found out that I was slitting my wrists, so now she's trying to be nice to me. I will never forgive my mother for making my life hell, just like I'll never forgive Charlotte and Dalton.

Right now I'm just leaving a movie that I saw with Adrian, Darion, Rose, and Sandra, my new friends. They're ten times better than my old friends. One of the reasons why, is because the firs time I ditched my old friends and had no one to hang out with, they totally accepted me into their group. That and they're not superficial like my old back-stabbing friends.

I'm getting off topic.

We're walking, and we start talking about our plans this weekend.

"So what are you doing Jewls?" asked Adrian. "Nothing much. I'm just probably just going to play Assassin's Creed and do the usual things." Nobody has to ask what the "usual things" are. Everybody in this group knows that the usual things involve sharp objects and red stains on your carpet if your not careful.

"Cool, I was thinking of doing the exact same things."

"Cool. What are you guys doing?" I asked the others.

"Nothing really," said Darion. "We're probably just going to hang out at our place."

Oh yeah, that's another thing I forgot to mention, Darion, Rose, and Sandra have their own apartment. It's pretty cool since Sandra's parents are rich, and they actually bought the apartment instead of just renting it.

Anyways, we finaly get to our turning point and go our separate ways. In about nine minutes, I'm back at my house and I see Lizzard sitting in front of the garage. From what I can tell, she was just at her boyfriend's house, smoking.

"Mom's going to kill you when she finds out." I say.

"If she finds out. She's too busy making sure you don't kill yourself."

"True. Where is mom anyways?"

"She went to go get pizza."

"What kind?"

"Umm, a medium half pepperoni and mushroom, half Hawaiian, and a small Canadian pizza with extra cheese."

"Mmm…she has work after, right?"

"Yeah nine 'till seven tomorrow morning. Why? You gunna play the violin?"

That's what she calls it when I cut myself. One time I was cutting, and I guess she was watching from the door and when I was done, she said that it looked like I was playing the violin. Both the actions and the look on my face. She said I looked peaceful, which I probably was. I saw her try it once, but she said it hurt too much. It was like that for me too, but it was drowned out by the pain from being dumped for my so called "best friend".

I walk into my room and breathe in the smell of Ferbreese and a slight metallic smell, although the metallic smell is probably just me. This is where I play the violin. My room is pretty messy, but I can usually find everything. Like my knife. My knife isn't some serrated steak knife or a razor, it's a real knife. It's a knife you would usually find in a collection. A silver, stainless steel blade that, with the flick of the wrist, pops up. A beautiful handle with black grip and designs engraved on the edges. My kind of knife.

I take it out from the box in my closet, sit in my hammock chair and pop the blade up. I look at it closely. Last time, I got a bit on the handle, but it washed off. I put the blade on the under-side of my arm and put pressure on the blunt side of it. I watch as it sinks about three millimeters into my arm, then, as I pull the blade across, the blood bubbles up and sits there for a few seconds, then overflows. It runs down my arm, then onto the towels I put on my lap and floor. I can't describe the feeling. It's like...adrenaline, love and butterflies in your stomach all at once.

I sit there, enjoying the high I have when I happen to glance down. I see the outline of a CD underneath the towel and I get curious. I wipe off my arm and pick up the towel.

"Shit!" I yell. It's Assassin's Creed, and the blood soaked through.

"Damnit!" I go to wash it off and after I do, I can still see the blood stain. I jam it in my PS3. I really need to start putting away my CD's!

As soon as it's done loading, it says "error". I'm so mad, I throw my controller across the room and stomp over to the PS3 to turn it off manually. When I go to touch the power button, it starts humming really loud. Right when I touch it, I get the biggest shock I've ever had! My vision is flickering and I close my eyes. I open them once, but for some reason it doesn't look like my room. I try to get up, but I'm so dizzy, I black out. The last thing I see is the orange sky and the setting sun.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**I do not own anything or anyone except Jewls (Juliet), and any other OC.**

Hey guys, I'm really sorry I haven't updated in the past months, but there were exams, and over due work, but now that schools out I have a ton of time to work on this story. I've also been working on another story, a Saw fan fiction, but I haven't posted it yet. Don't worry; I won't start one before finishing this one. One more thing: the word "Guestimate" is pronounced guess-ti-mate, and it means just to guess and estimate something. Just thought I'd put that because I don't know if anybody else uses that word. On to the story!

"Where am I?" I groan. The last thing I remember was turning off my PS3, then seeing the sun setting. I look around and take in my surroundings. I must be dreaming. All I see are some stone buildings. Everything looks dark and gloomy. It kind of looks like Acre, in Assassin's Creed. It's all dark and cold, and especially gloomy. I try to pinch myself, but all I end up doing is hurting my cut that I forgot about. Damn, it hurts! Looks like I'm not dreaming. I look at my cut and see that there's dirt smudged into it.

"Great. Now I'll have to get it cleaned and bandaged!" I grumble. I get this eerie feeling that someone's watching me, so I look around the small, crumbling house that I'm in, but I don't find anyone. It's a good thing I'm wearing a sweater, because it's a bit chilly here.

"I wonder what time it is?" I say to myself. I look up (since there's only about a quarter of the roof left) and guestimate that it's about four thirty in the morning...there's that feeling again, like someone's behind me. I look up through the hole and see something move, but before I can get a clear view, it's gone. Probably a bird or something. While I wait for the time to pass, I dig through my purse and pockets. I find some candy and popcorn from the theater, floss, a half bottle of water, and some watermelon lip gloss. Not much use out here, where ever I am. One of the more useful things in my pocket is my knife. At least I have something that's useful. I may use it for cutting, but surviving is my top priority right now, not forgetting.

After I'm done looking through my stuff, I hear some people talking outside and I listen.

"What will you do with her?" the first man asks.

"I do not know. What was I supposed to do? I just found her lying there. She would be asked questions if anybody saw her." Said another man. Have I heard his voice before?

"You could have left her there. What if she tells someone? Then you will surely be caught! You already have a price on your head; you do not need that girl gossiping with her friends, if she has any."

"She did not see me. She had fainted before I got to her. She will not remember!" the second man said firmly. Whose voice is that? I know I've heard it somewhere. A deep, velvety voice that could calm somebody in an instant, and could bring fear into them even faster. A voice that has seen many things, and has done even more...

The first man sighed in defeat, and said "What ever you say my friend. I will leave her some proper clothes."

"Thank you, my friend. I must go now. I have some business to attend to." There was a pause.

"Peace be with you brother."

"And with you." I hear nothing after that, except someone mumbling about him getting caught, then some footsteps.

I fall onto the floor and pretend to be asleep, and when he enters the room, I pretend to just wake up. I yawn loudly and get up off the ground and as soon as I look up, I see that I'm standing face to face with a very tall, tan man with a white robe, and a red belt.

"He was right about your eyes." He mumbles.

"Pardon?" I hope that having dark, violet eyes won't draw attention to me, because attention is the last thing I want here. Although it'll be too late when people see that my hair is past my ass, with bright orange ends.

"Nothing." He says suddenly. "Here are some clothes, and some money." He starts to walk away, when I remember my cut and stop him.

"Excuse me?"

He turns to me with a wary look on his face. "What?" He probably thinks that I'm going to ask who he is, or something like that.

I show him my cut and ask "Do you have anything to bandage this with?"

He takes a few steps back and says "Where did you get such an injury?" He seems to find me suspicious. Well, I guess I would ask questions too if I didn't know about people cutting themselves. Plus my cut must not have looked very good, what with it being covered in dry blood and dirt.

"I, uh...cut myself." I say, suddenly embarrassed without reason.

"Well I can see that, but how did you do it?"

I smile a smile without humor "No, you don't understand; I cut myself, purposefully."

"Why would you do that?"

I shrug and answer "To forget my past, although eventually it comes back to haunt me."

"Hmm. Well I guess I can bandage it for you."

"Oh, that won't be necessary; I know how to do it myself." I don't add that I've been doing it myself for the past four months.

He hands me the bandages, and some sort of lotion to clean it. He also hands me some pieces of bronze, silver, and some gold. I guess this is the currency here. They don't even use currency in Assassin's Creed, so how do I know what to pay?

"I must go now. Keep that money safe, or else someone will steal it." After he says that, he leaves without a backwards glance. I put the money in my bra (the safest place I have) and put on the robe he gave me. He also gave me a pack of some sort, so I'll put my sweater and my purse in there. I'll keep my knife in my shoes, just incase I get into trouble. Geez, even here where it's cold, this robe is really warm! I guess I'll just have to put up with it until I find another robe.

I get up and leave the house, and find that I'm in a short alley with a dead end.

"Well, looks like I won't get lost."

Well, there you have it. I finally finished my fifth chapter. By the way, does anybody know what the currency would be in Acre in the year 1191 (the time of the game)? That would be a big help, but for now I'll just put pieces of bronze, silver, and gold. Hope you like this chapter,

-The Twilight Lurker


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**I do not own anything or anyone except Jewls (Juliet), and any other OC (coughhintcough). And once again, I do not support self mutilation in any way shape or form.**

**Here you go, chapter 6.**

"Please, can I go now? I've told you everything I know"

"I need only one more thing."

"What?"

"Your life." I plunge the blade deep into his throat, cutting though his skin and arteries. He struggles a bit, but goes limp after a few moments. I lay the body on the ground and climb the nearest building. Fuck! People are starting to crowd around the body by the time I get on the top of the roof.

"I better get out of here" I mumble. Just as I start to run, some one yells "I think I saw him climb the roof!" Damn it! This just isn't my day. Guards start to run after me, but I'm ten times faster than them. As soon as I turn the corner, I slow down and remember the rule _"Hide in plain sight"_ enters my mind. I look around to see that here is either a wagon of hay, or a bench. I pick the bench. I don't have the patience to pick all the straw out of my clothes. As soon as I sit down, the group of guards round the corner and completely ignore me. They should be more selective when hiring guards. I breathe a sigh of relief as I get up and walk into an abandoned alley. As I walk, I hear someone groaning and I go to check it out. I keep in the shadows in case it's a trap, but I don't see anybody. I hear the groaning again, so I follow the noise deeper into the alley, then I take a right, but I don't see anybody.

"Hmm. I'm probably going crazy from all these assassina-wait!" There's a girl lying on the ground, but there's something extremely wrong with this picture.

She's wearing jeans.

"What the hell?!" She's not supposed to be wearing jeans! This is 1191! Women are not supposed to be wearing jeans; they're supposed to be wearing robes! Maybe...maybe they found another assassin. But how would they get her into _my_ memories? Maybe they have another machine that lets you into other people's memories? This makes no sense. Wait, is she even alive? I go to check her pulse, but her sleeve is too thick. As I pull it back, I see something horrible. Cuts and scars. Shaking my head, I check her pulse, which is fine, and pik her up. She's no too heavy, so I carry her to an abandoned house. Once I get her there I set her down, and she briefly opens her eyes. The second I see them, I stare in wonder. I've never seen such beautiful eyes, in the Animus, or the real world. Dazed, I find a boy and give him two pieces of silver to get another assassin, though he doesn't know it. While I wait for him, I look at the girl. She can't be more than fourteen. She has tight jeans, a Volcom t-shirt, a thin sweater and no shoes or socks. She also has the longest hair that I've ever seen, with bright reddish-orange ends.

She starts to mumble something, "how could you", or something like that. I hear some approaching footsteps and assume that they belong to Malik, so I leave the house, if you could even call it that. As soon as I walk out of where the door is supposed to be, Malik asks "What could have been so important that you needed to call on me on my day off?"

Grinning, I say "It's your day off? I am sorry, I forgot."

"You forgot. Why do I have a hard time believing that?" he mutters, but I can see that he doesn't mind.

"I need a favor Malik"

"What will it cost me? A leg? My other arm? You and I both know that I am a great assassin, but even _I_ need at least one arm." he replies grinning

"You'll never let me forget that, will you? I only need you to watch this house for a while. I found a girl, and she is dressed...differently. I just need to get her some robes and some money. And _please_ don't ask questions."

"Okay..." he answers uncertainly.

"Make sure nothing happens to her. I'll be gone for about a half of an hour, maybe less."

"As you wish Altaïr. I have only one word of advice: do not grow attached to this girl. It will be your death."

I roll my eyes as I say "Don't worry, I won't." _I'll only follow her, question her and keep her safe._

It takes me a while to find a robe that will fit her, but eventually I find one. I also take about fifty pieces each of gold, sliver and bronze, then return to her. I decide to check up on her, so I go to the roof and find that she's awake and going through her purse and pockets. Suddenly she pulls out a knife and looks at it for a few seconds, then puts it in her back pocket. That's probably how she got those scars.

I head over to Malik and he starts going on and on about how foolish this is, and how she might find out who and what I am. Blah blah blah blah.

"She did not see me. She had fainted before I got to her. She will not remember."

Shaking his head, Malik is clearly wondering if I've lost my mind. "Whatever you say my friend. I will leave her some proper clothes."

"Thank you Malik. I must go now. I have some business to attend to. When you see her, look at her eyes. I have never seen anything like them." I whisper. He nodds, then says "Safety and peace Altaïr."

"Safety and peace."

After we finish talking, I go on the roof and see that she was pretending to wake up. Smiling, I say to myself "She's a pretty good actor." Looking into the sky, I guesstimate that it's about six in the morning. I guess I don't have to go to my assignment yet...I _could_ watch her for a few minutes...yeah, I might as well. I hope she doesn't make a scene.

**I hope you guys are satisfied with this chapter. It would have been out sooner, but I completely changed it. I'm also working on a Saw fan fiction, but I won't be posting it until I'm finished it.**

**-The Twilight Lurker**


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**I do not own anything or anyone except Jewls (Juliet), and any other OC *coughhintcough*. And once again, I do not support self mutilation in any way shape or form.**

Hey guys, I'm back and better than ever! I might have a poll on my homepage about sex...should they (Jewls and Altair) do it (not soon, but later in the chapters). This is only if I can figure out how to put a poll though, so don't count on it being soon. Anyways, here's the chapter.

Jewls

I wish I didn't have to wear this ridiculous robe! It's too itchy and it's way too warm during the day.

I left that house at about seven, and I'm heading towards (what I remember to be) the venter of the city. There aren't many people outside at this time of day; only the shop keepers are outside, setting up shop and making sure nobody steals their stuff.

I take out the money that that guy gave me. There's about 50 pieces of gold, 30 pieces of silver and 40 pieces of bronze. Hmm...that bread looks good, and I haven't eaten for...how long have I been here? I think it's only been a few hours, but I never got that pizza.

"Excuse me, how much for that loaf of bread?" I ask the man.

"Hmm...for a pretty girl like you...1 silver and 3 bronze pieces." he says, smiling at me.

Not sure if this is a deal, I hesitate before giving him the money and taking the loaf of bread. I start to walk away when he yells "Bring that back!"

I turn around and see that there are now guards walking by him. I go back and ask what the problem is.

"The problem" he says loudly "is that you took that loaf of bread without paying!"

"What are you talking about? I gave you 1 silver and 3 bronze pieces for it!" By now the guards are heading towards us.

"Liar!" the man yells.

"What is the problem here?" one of the guards asks.

"The problem is this woman stole that loaf of bread from me! I asked her for the money, but she claims she paid 1 silver and 3 bronze pieces. That is what you would pay for a whole chicken! Clearly she is lying!" He says this with such anger; I started to actually believe him! I can't imagine that the guards will believe me after that, but there's no hurt in trying to convince them I paid.

"No, he's the liar! I gave him the money and then he-"

"Be quiet! He is telling the truth! Come with us and we will punish you accordingly."

He looks serious, but I see something in his eyes that makes me nervous. Something's wrong, they look excited, like they hit the jackpot.

I go with them, not sure what's about to happen. They take me into a dark alley and surround me in a semi-circle with me against a wall.

"Here in Acre we do not give out light punishments, but this is nothing compared to what somebody else would do. Do not scream if you do not want to get hurt."

The man who seems to be the leader comes towards me, undoing his belt as gets closer.

"What are you going to do to me?" I don't understand what they want from me. Why is he coming closer?

"Don't worry, you will enjoy it. It will not hurt...unless it is your first time." he says.

First time? Oh God. Oh GOD. He's going to- to- I need to do something!

"If you don't get away from me, I'll hurt you!" I try to sound tough, but it apparently doesn't work. I grab my knife from my pocket and hide it in my sleeve.

"I'm serious! Get away!"

"Shut up whore!" He slaps me while saying this, knocking me to the ground. I look around and the others are looking away, standing guard.

By now, all he's wearing is his underwear, which has a bulge pushing against the fabric.

I lift my knee and it connects with his member. He falls back, gasping for air. The others look around and see that he is hurt. Before they can get to him, I grab him from the back and put my knife against his throat.  
"Don't come any closer! If you don't put your weapons down, I'll slit his throat! They glance towards their leader.

"Put your swords down, you idiots!" he yells at them.

They put them down, and take a step back.

"Good! Now walk away. If _any_ of you come back, I'll kill him!"

They walk away from me, leaving me to deal with the guard.

"What's your name?" I ask him.

"Thane."

"Now, Thane. It isn't very nice to do these things to people, is it?"

"It depends on who you ask."

"No, it doesn't! I'm sure you deserve so much more than what I'm about to you, but I don't want to sink down to your level. The only thing I'm going to do is humiliate you. Take off your shoes and shirt." I let him go to do that, holding the tip of my blade to his throat. He takes them off, leaving him with only his underwear and helmet.

"Now, give me everything that's on the ground."

He does as I say. Sweet! Now I have a sword!

"Now, I hope I never meet you again."

"What am I supposed to do?" He asks.

"Well, since you humiliated people and probably ruined most of their lives, you will be humiliated. You will walk out onto the street with only what you're wearing. And just to make sure you don't take a back alley, I'll follow you to the street."  
We walk towards the street and turn the corner, only to find about 15 soldiers surrounding us.

Oh shit.

* * *

So that's chapter seven. Sorry if it's weird, short, or not what you expected (Most likely all of the above). I just needed this filler, so the good chapter is going to be after this. Hmm... I wonder what's going to happen next? Lol don't worry, I have the next chapter ready! So...did anybody get my hint?


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**For the record, I do not own anything except some paper, a couple pens and some doodles. Oh, and Jewls and some other OCs. I also do not support self-mutilation.**

So, I'm back! Sorry for the wait, although I probably don't have anybody reading this anymore... Anyways, here's another chapter and I may or may not have another chapter soon. Oh, and please leave comments!

Altaïr

"Shit! I leave for literally _one minute_ and she's gone! Honestly, it's like she _wants_ to get into trouble!"

I run across the rooftops and search for her, but I still can't find her. Where would I go if I were her? Oh, maybe the only possible way. I just remembered that there was a dead end where she was. I head into the center of town and look around to see if she's here. Hmm...Maybe Marin will know something. I'm a bit hungry anyways. Even though I know I'm in a computer, it's nice to know some people. It's especially nice that I can't get food poisoning from here, or else I would be in bed every day. I go over and talk to Marin.

"Hello Marin. How are you today?"

"Why, hello Faranir! I am doing especially well this morning thanks to some guards and a daft woman. In fact, here's some bread on the house!"

Faranir is what my public name is. It's so if I have to kill somebody and somebody knows me, I can just change my name. This news about a daft woman doesn't sound good though.

"You are quite generous today! May I enquire about how I came to have free bread because of this woman?"

"Very well. A few minutes ago, when I was setting up shop, a woman came by and asked how much some bread was. As everybody knows, bread is 2 bronze pieces, but this woman did not know. I told her that it was 1 silver and 3 bronze pieces and-"

"1 silver and 3 bronze pieces? That is what you would pay for a whole chicken!"

"Yes, I know. Anyways, I took her money and she started walking away. I notice some guards doing their rounds and I called to her to come back here. She did, and I put on a show of saying she stole from me, and a very convincing show at that! The guards believed me and took her away. I got some money _and_ I did not have to give anything! Is that not amazing?"

Oh, God. I need to think of something!

"It is amazing all right. Amazing that you could be that daft!"

"Daft! What do you mean? I got some money and-"

"Yes. I know what you did. Do you not know the guards? How cruel they are? You have just sentenced a woman to death." I need to think fast here! Maybe... "MY woman to death."

"Y-_your_ woman? What do you mean? She is your family?" The fear in his eyes clearly shows. He knows I'm dangerous.

"Yes! My woman! As in my partner, in business _and_ in life soon. Where did they take her?"

"Th-they took her that way!" He points to some alley. "I am sorry Faranir! I did not know!"

"I will deal with you later." I leave that threat for him to think about. I _will_ be back.

I run to the alley and find that there's only one other way to go. I climb the roof tops to get a better view and then I see her. She's surrounded by about 15 guards that do _not_ look happy. Ha! And one that's only in his underwear! I see she has what looks to be a guard's sword and clothes, but I can't be sure.

I run towards her on the roof tops, but she starts to attack before I can get to her. She blocks an attack from her front, but she steps foreword and lets some get behind her. She turns just in time to block an attack from behind, but that attack is the last she can block. Just as I'm about to drop into the circle, a guard attacks her from behind, but she doesn't know it. I pull out my throwing knife just in time to stop him and then I drop down. The guards looked surprised, but that doesn't stop them from attacking. We're down to 11 guards, as two are dead and two ran away. We're back to back, and two guards run towards me. I doge one, and cut the other one's throat. She takes her sword and cuts the other one's leg, and I finish him. Okay, 9 more to go. One rushes towards her, but she slits his throat with a knife. Another guy goes to her, but he trips on the corpse of the man she just killed and I get him. Only 7 more to go. Make that 2. Five guards just ran away. We easily finish off the remaining two. She turns towards me.

"Good job. Though maybe next time you shouldn't talk to guards."

"Th-thanks. If you hadn't showed up I would have..." and then she looks at me.

"Oh my God. You're Altaïr!"

I'm mesmerized by her eyes. "Uh, yeah." Then it hits me. "Wait, how do you know that name?"

Oooh! How DOES she know that name? Oh, wait. We already know how. Hmm... What's another ending question? How about: What will happen to Marin once Altaïr comes to his senses?

Oh, and if you guys can't picture Jewls' eyes, here's a link or picture to a photo of what her eyes should look like on my profile.

Remember: I love comments, even bad ones! = ]


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**I do not own anything except some original characters and an old computer. I also do not support self mutilation.**

**Hey. Sorry I haven't updated. **

Altaïr

"How do you know that name?"

"I, uh...I heard that merchant say your name."

"That's impossible. I-" I notice people starting to walk towards us.

"We have to get out of here, or else more guards will come." I drag her into the alley and we start running North. It would be easier if we could run on the rooftops, but I'm pretty sure she can't climb, especially with those scars on her wrists. They were pretty infected when I looked at them. I wonder how she got those scars? Well, I know how she _got_ them, but I wonder what happened to make her do that.

We finally get to somewhere safe. It's an old house that I bought when I was posted here.

I unlock the door and go inside. I hear a small gasp, from her. I guess to ordinary people, this house _is_ pretty amazing. It has three floors with a grand staircase leading up to them in the entrance. In the entrance there's a few paintings along the walls of Al Mualim and his group, some scenes from their religious stories and some portraits. As there's no electricity here, there's huge windows on almost every wall to let as much light in as possible. I lead her through the living room to the kitchen and dining area.

"Sit down. You'll be needing food soon, so it's better to stay in here. Oh, and here's a bucket." Handing her the bucket, I see a confused look on her face.

"What do I need the bucket for?" she asks. "And why will I _need_ food soon?"

"Well, the food is because I assume you haven't eaten today, and the bucket is because you just killed a few men. You'll probably go into shock, and I don't need to be cleaning up barf."

"Please. I won't be barfing anytime soon. Although you're right about being hungry. What is there to eat? And why don't you talk like the other people here? You know, without contractions and stuff?"

Hmm. What _is_ there to eat? I don't know whether on not she can get food poisoning from the food, so I guess she'll have to eat eggs.

"How about some eggs? Any way you like them, I can cook them. As for the bucket, keep it with you, just in case."

"Okay. What about my question? Are you going to answer it?"

"Yeah, but give me some time to make some lunch first."

"Kay. I like my eggs basted with the yolks hard. And can I have some salt and pepper if you have any?"

"What do you think this is? Pre-historic times?" I say jokingly. "Of course we have salt and pepper! And a ton of other spices." She isn't listening to me though. She's looking around at the room, playing with something in her sleeve.

"What do you have in your sleeve? Oh, and do you want some toast and bacon with your eggs?"

"None of your business. And yes please. Do you have any butter for the toast?"

Somebody's defensive. I now notice that she isn't taking in the scene, she's looking for exits. I'm only looking at her from the corner of my eye, but I can see her inching towards the door. I look up and she runs for it. I hop the counter and push off of it for some speed and height. She makes the mistake of looking back and sees me, making her trip on the rug in the living room. She loses balance for a second, which gives me enough time to tackle her and pin her to the ground with her arms behind her.

"What the hell are you doing? If this is about what's in your sleeve, then I'm sorry for asking! I don't care if it's stolen or anything."

"It's not about my sleeve; it's about you killing me!"

She starts to try and kick her legs, but I'm sitting on them. "What do you mean? I wasn't going to kill you, I was just making eggs!"

"I know your name! You're going to kill me because I know who you are!"

She has a point. If she were anyone else, I'd kill her. But she's not just anyone.

"I'm not going to kill you, I can promise that. Now, I'm going to let you go because if I don't, I'll burn the eggs. I'll answer any questions you have, but you'll have to answer some of mine. Okay?"

"Yeah, fine. Just don't burn the bacon."

I let her go and go back to the eggs. Luckily the fire's not that big, so the food's not burnt. I go to get a couple of cups, but I hesitate. Will she get sick from the water? I guess I shouldn't chance it.

"Can you grab the dishes please? I just have to finish the toast."

"Yeah, no problem."

All the dishes are set out and the food's on the table, so we start eating.

"Mmm! These eggs are good. I haven't had eggs for so long!"

"Wait, how long have you been here?"

"Uh...about a day or two I think. Why? How long have you been here?"

"Just wondering. I've been here about three months in this time. In the Animus I've been here only about an hour."

"Cool. So what's it feel like to go in the Animus?"

What does it feel like to go in the Animus? Did they anesthetize her before she went in? "What do you mean? Didn't you come here in the Animus?"

"No."

What? "How did you get here then?"

**Ooo! How DID she get here? I mean there. Hmm...I might have to get...CREATIVE! DUH DUH DUHHHHHHH! Alright, I've used up all of my uppercase letters, so i've got to go. remember, i like criticism. and don't worry, i'll buy some more uppercase letters before i write the next chapter.**

**tata for now,**

**the twilight lurker, a.k.a. erin**

**p.s: remember: i love reviews, especially bad ones. the good ones may boost my pride, but the bad ones boost my ability!**


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**I do not own anything except some original characters and an old computer. I also do not support self mutilation.**

I got more uppercase letters! Yay! Well, I don't want to waste them, so here's the chapter.

**Jewls**

How _did _I get here? That's a good question.

"Well, the last place I was before I woke up here was in my room, doing...homework" At least, that's what I tell him.

He looks at me skeptically. I guess it's kind of obvious that I wasn't doing any homework.

"I know what you were doing. I already saw them."

Well, that makes things a little less complicated. "So I wasn't doing homework. I was cutting myself. It's not like I'm the only one that does it." Okay, maybe that was a _tad_ defensive, but why does he has a look on his face, like he's just now finding out the world doesn't make sense.

"What happened that made you start cutting yourself? I mean, you can't have had _that_ bad of a life."

No. I had a great life. Then it came tumbling down.

"It was nothing. Anyways, I just got home and my sister was smoking up in front of the garage. My mom had ordered some pizzas, so I was in a pretty good mood. Anyways, I went up to my room and started thinking, and then I had to cut. I was cutting, and some blood got onto my Assassin's Creed game. Then I spazed out and tried to wash it off, but it left a stain. I tried to put it into my PS3, but it said "Error" and I walked over and shut it off. Then I got a giant shock and I passed out. The end. Until you showed up. And now here I am."

"Wait," he says with a grin on his face. "PS3? That's a bit out dated, don't you think?"  
"What do you mean? It only came out three years ago..."

"No. That can't be. It's 2014. It came out in...2008, am I right?"

He's looking at me like I'm crazy, when he's the crazy one.

"2014?" I ask. "If it's 2014, then I'd be 19 years old. I'd be living on my own and most likely going to college."

"What? How old are you? And what year do you think it is?"

"I'm 16 years old, and I _know_ it's 2011. Believe me; I'd know if it was any year past my 18th birthday. I'd finally be out of that hell hole."

"What are you-" He stops as if he hears something, and then looks at me strangely. In the blink of an eye he's gone, and I get a feeling like somebody's pulling me backwards. The next thing I know, I'm lying down and looking up at three people. They seem familiar somehow...

"Holy shit! I'm in-!" I stop mid-sentence, not because of shock, but because Altaïr, who is really Desmond, punches me in the face. Before I black out, I think, "_Holy shit, I'm in Abstergo!"_

**AN: Well, that was a short chapter. Wondering how she got to Abstergo, when she was from the game, but really from the real world? Well so am I! I guess I'll find a way to describe it soon. Haha, don't worry. I already have it but I just have to type it. Remember: I love reviews, especially bad ones. The good ones may boost my pride, but the bad ones boost my ability,**

**Erin.**


End file.
